clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Philip Tate
Philip Tate (鷹野初 Takano Hajime) is a character from Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. He is a strong believer of the Maxwell Curse, however, he later claims it never existed. Background Philip Tate is the patriarch of the Tate family, and is the husband of Kathryn, the father of Michael, Ashley and Stephanie, the supposed brother-in-law of Allen Hale, as well as the adopted uncle of Alyssa Hale. As the Lab Director of the Memorial Pharmaceuticals Research Lab, Philip worked with Allen, who was one of the top technicians, back before the chemistry genius, George Maxwell, came along and ousted Allen from his position. Out of jealousy, Allen conspired with Philip to dig up George's twins from the grave after he buried them alive, as a resulting of believing in his family's curse, to cause his downfall, to which Philip reluctantly agreed to. Allen only managed to save Lynn (whom he later renamed Alyssa); her other twin died of suffocation. Although he first intended to use Alyssa to bring down George, Allen then exacted his revenge by infecting a Golden Statue with a toxin that would cause anyone who touched the statue to go insane, and sent it to him instead. Allen later assumed that Philip saw Alyssa when he saved her, so he tricked him into keeping the statue for himself, claiming that it contained the secrets of the Maxwell family and their curse, only to make the curse come to life seventeen years later. Out of fear, Philip hid the statue inside a closet in the den of his house, unaware of the toxin hidden within the statue. Philip's biography in-game states that he is a coward willing even to commit crimes if that would help him reach his ambitions. ''Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within'' Seventeen years later, prior to Alyssa's arrival at her uncle's family house, Philip informed Kathryn of their niece's arrival and, seeing his wife worried, assured her that their children didn't know and that Ashley would be home soon. A noise is heard at the door, and Kathryn gets up to check if it's Ashley. As soon as Kathryn left the room, Philip mumbles to himself about the Maxwell Curse before Kathryn's scream is heard at the door, and he rushes over. Philip then found Kathryn being attacked by a recently zombified Ashley, and was forced to kill and dismember his own daughter before scattering the body pieces, in an attempt to hide her remains. After Alyssa arrived at the house, upon wandering around the house, Alyssa/Bates will find Philip looking for something behind the TV in the lounge upstairs, which is presumably the Golden Statue. Although Alyssa/Bates attempts to ask him about what happened, Philip will simply tell her/him to hide before resuming his search. Later on, Philip presumably found the Golden Statue in Stephanie's room and returned it back to the den. As Alyssa will find the statue missing, she finds Philip in the main hall, who blames the whole incident on the Maxwell Curse. Philip will then tell Alyssa to hide in the den while giving her the Corridor Key and promptly leaving to the dining room. Upon entering the den, Alyssa finds Philip, who was holding the Golden Statue, in the basement. Telling her that everything happened ever since Stephanie found it inside the closet, Philip then claims that the curse exists while claiming that Alyssa herself is possessed. Upon asking, Philip, believing that Alyssa knows about the curse, attempts to strangle her, thus triggering a Panic. If the player succeeds, Alyssa will throw Philip at the wall and run away, escaping from the basement. If the player fails, Philip will successfully strangle Alyssa, killing her, resulting in a Dead End. Upon reentering the den, Philip will be found sprawled on the ground, with the Golden Statue on the coffee table. As Alyssa approaches him, Philip begs Alyssa to burn the statue before fainting. Later on, Philip recovered and headed for the Memorial Pharmaceuticals Research Lab, presumably to investigate more about the Maxwell Curse as well as the cause of the entire incident. Upon Alyssa being ushered into the Lab Director's Office by Allen to avoid George, she will find Philip inside the office as well. Having uncovered the truth, Philip informs his niece of that before walking out of the office, intending to confront Allen and George about it. In the process, Philip was fatally wounded by Allen and left in the graveyard to die, where Alyssa will find him later on. Philip then tells her that the Maxwell Curse never existed; everything happened because of Allen. Philip then warns Alyssa to be careful of "him" in his last breath. After Philip dies, upon inspecting his corpse, Alyssa will find a key for the large door in the basement of the lab. Philip's corpse was presumably destroyed when the lab exploded in the game's climax. Alternate endings *If the player confronts Philip in the main hall as Bates after finding the statue missing from Stephanie's room, which leads to Ending K, Philip will only leave the room, muttering fanatically about the Maxwell Curse, before being attacked by Stephanie herself, who dismembers his right arm. After Alyssa/Bates enters the den, Philip would be sitting on a chair, claiming about the curse. **If the player is Bates, he will tell Philip that it served him right and that he is not making any sense at all. **However, if the player is Alyssa, Philip will be surprised on how she changed back to herself, and then tells her that he met Bates. Philip will then proceed to tell her that everything started once Stephanie found the Golden Statue inside the closet. **On both occasions, when Philip is about to tell them that the curse cannot be stopped, Stephanie enters the room through the window and stabs both her father and Alyssa/Bates, killing them, resulting in Ending K. *If the player confronts Philip as Bates in the basement, due to contact with the Golden Statue, an infected Philip will then proceed to strangle Bates, killing him, claiming that it will prevent future deaths, resulting in Ending J. Quotes *''"Alyssa just called. She'll be arriving tonight."'' *''"No time to explain now, you've got to hide!"'' *''"A... Alyssa? ... Your voice, your voice is different. You really do have multiple personalities!"'' *''"The curse, the Maxwell Curse!"'' *''"Alyssa, and you too, are cursed! The Maxwell Curse, anyone who touches that statue... Allen Hale and I, we..."'' *''"Alyssa, you've changed back to yourself!"'' *''"Serves me right..."'' *''"All of this, because we were involved with the Maxwell family, and, and I, too..."'' *''"Let's end it all... Death is the only way, for cursed people like us..."'' *''"This is the statue! Everything started when Stephanie found it in the closet."'' *''"That's why you're possessed, or...?"'' *''"Burn... the statue, burn it!"'' *''"Alyssa, now I finally know the secret of the Maxwell Curse. ... Allen Hale, it was all his doing! The curse, it was merely a rumor!"'' *''"Alyssa! The Curse... Allen Hale... fooled me... completely... even myself..."'' *''"Alyssa, the Golden Statue... it, he... it wasn't the Curse... it was all his plan."'' *''"Watch out for him... for you, too..."'' Etymology Philip's English name, Tate, could have possibly been derived from the real Tate murders by psychopath Charles Manson and his followers. Gallery Philip.jpg|In-game appearance. Tate, Philip Tate, Philip Tate, Philip Tate, Philip